sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Y-Tiger/Stuff I've been doing
Unable to do Requests for the time being(Yea, bad of me). I am trying to do a Pokemon Ranger Comic, and by trying, meaning not just starting it and suddenly stopping. This is base off only the first Pokemon Ranger game(And only base on it.) It is 1,000 years after Go-Rock's attempts of doing "evil". Which dies after the events is over. A new evil is rising up known as the "Dark Knights"(Pretty much like Pokemon Black/White's bad guys. Only their much more smarter and make sure they have the most loyalest working for them.) So, yea. There will be two heroes. Both different from each other. First Hero - A young female Ranger that started to be a ranger. Laven worked hard to do her best and will try to always win no matter the outcome. She isn't the brightest with making up plans, or find other ways of a battle. However, she can always follow orders. Laven is always cheerful and bright spirited. Never careful when it comes to fighting foes that are better than her; however, she seems to come out the winner with her friends Umbreon and Joltik. Second Hero - The Son of Kan, boss of the Dark Knights. He is the last son that lived out of ten children. Young and yet dull of emotion, he feels the pokemons suffering, much how Rangers seem to sense pokemon's emotions. His name is Ragnok, being a very uncommon compare to his older brother and sister. His friend pokemon is a Roserade. Main Villains Kan - The main boss of the Dark Knights, he is a knight that is part of the dark round table, or known as 'Anis'. Kan's wife deaded after having his tenth child, even through only three of the ten children did live; he is very pround of at lest his two oldest ones. Deon(Second son of eight sons) and Casen(Ninth child, of two daughtersshe lived) Deon - The first of two sons that lived, Deon is a high ranking commader along with his sister, Casen. Deon was born with a stranger mark onhis forehead, giving him the power to use a simple rin(with markings) to use as a styler. Which force pokemon of high power to work for him. Through, this high power doesn't equal to legend, he can barely force a charizd to work for himl. Casen - The only daughter to live, she is second in commad compare to her brother, Deon. she can charm pokemon to work for her with her song, it may sound deafen to human beings, it seem to be lovely to some pokemon. Unlike her brother, she can only charm some high power pokemon(Like Beedrill. The more dangerous, slightly high power pokemon.) Main Pokemon(That are not friends with rangers) Charizd - The same Charizd that was in the fourth challenge, he(I'm giving it a gender, yes) lived peacefully till suddenly ambush by the Dark Knights. After having a battle with Deon, he flew off in a perfect get away without getting followed or caught. However, he was badly hurted... Espoen - This Espoen could out power and not be charm by Deon or Casen. Making it a target pokemon, Espoen used to have a friendship relationship with Laven's Umbreon before the two were apart because of the Dark Knights. Espoen still wonders around searching for it's lost friend, and avoiding the Dark Knights. Mismagius - Not only this pokemon was hard to find for the Dark Knights, but this pokemon is hard to find for any person. The Dark Knights ended up in it's field of dreams, only Casen seen through it as she caught the pokemon, and only foucs on the pokemon(No matter how many times Mismagius try to make her not notice). Mismagius, however, ran away by vanishing into the mist and never to be seenLaven gets to see Mismagius due to her 'Hero' issue... MewTwo - Team Rocket was after Mewtwo, and so on. Yes, the Dark Knights are also after MewTwo, only for power. As Mewtwo is hard to find and hard to catch, the Dark Knights wonder with no clue where MewTwo is. Pokemon Ranger leaders/allies to Laven Alise - The Pokemon Ranger leader of snowypeaks, her pokemon friend is a Furret(Weak, I know). Alise is a Shy, yet calm girl who knows how to guide and help others. She used to work for the forest rangersget the name later which is how she found her Furret. Conner - The Ranger Leader for Leafen Town ground, he and Quilava have gotten far. Even through Conner likes Laven's pride and able to follow orders. He fear mostly for her safety due to not being careful like Zack. However, Laven seem to be the rarest of the rangers to find two pokemon friends... Suzie - The Pokemon Ranger Leader of Sea set islands, she is high and mighty; but able to step down for others. Suzie and Staryu chill back in the ranger base with Ael, a friend's son. Ael - Ael is a Ranger in-training at Sea Set Islands, his mother having vanished off where Charizd's last motions were (In the snowypeak), he never heard the news about his mother ever, but wants to be a ranger to help Pokemons. Scary thing is that his pokemon friend is Arbok(I wanted that, really). 'Hope you like the idea of this comic. It's not sonic related, but it was base you knew about it than knowing nothing at all :3 ' Zack - Kinda like Laven, only much more careful. Zack is friends with a Driftbloom, since he met when a child. Zack is sometimes hot headed yet careful, and unlike Laven; he doesn't put his pride in front of him before his thoughts. Zack is part of the Leafen town Ranger group. Steven - A tough guy for Alise to count on, he and his friend Geodude take on the tougher dangers so that Alise doesn't get harmed... (And he kinda like Alise, really.) Category:Blog posts